Twins meet Twins
by Lotte-chan
Summary: Everyone thinks there's something between the twins, although the both deny it. Enter Lotte. A new transfer student, together with her twin. Watch how she tries to get Hikaru&Kaoru together!- HikaruxKaoru Read&Review Please!


'MOM, I don't want to go to Japan! At least not too this school full of rich people!'

'Yes you ARE going Lotte! You dad got an amazing job there! Also, that school has a great reputation.' Her mother said.

'But what about my friends? The culture differences? I mean, Holland is very different from Japan!' Lotte said, hoping to convince her, although she knew it was already a lost battle. 'It will be okay, I thought you'd be the happiest about this Lotte.. weren't you an.. ehmm.. otiki..? oteke? Arrghh.. what was it again?'

'An Otaku mom.. ' she said, with a slight hint of anger. Didn't she know her the best?

'Ok, well I don't care, we are not going to discuss this matter any further! We'll leave next Wednesday.' She said, while she walked up the stairs to pack some stuff.

She really didn't get parents. Ok, She MAY HAVE said something like 'Ahw, I wish I lived in Japan!' So her mom ís right. She wished she didn't say that out loud. _'I'll have to say goodbye to my friends soon.. At least one of my closest friends will go with me: my twin sister; Femke. I couldn't hide anything from her, I didn't even WANT to.'_ She thought. _'She was the one who knew about my 'secret side'. My love for anime and manga. Oh, and maybe also the love for yaoi.. But I also knew everything about my twin: she was a HUGE k-pop fan and kept it hidden, except for me of course.' _She thought, while walking up the stairs.

She decided to ask what her twin thought about all this, maybe she was able to sooth her thoughts and make her think it won't be that bad. She walked in the room of her twin. Femke was on her laptop with her headphones. She was too focused on singing to hear her walking in. 'Femke?' '_Nareul mukkgo gadun damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae!_' 'FEMKE!'

'What?' her sister asked slightly annoyed, while turning around on her chair. 'Can we talk for a minute? I want to know what you think about this whole moving thing..' She asked.

Her sister answered optimistic 'I don't really mind actually. Sure, I'm going to miss my friends but it's not like we'll never see them again. You can't do anything about it- we're underage so we have to stay with our parents, even if we don't want to.'

'Maybe you're right.. It's going to happen anyway. Thanks for your advice Sis, I really appreciate it.' Lotte said while she walked out again. Better not disturb her sis while listening to her precious music. She walked to her room to prepare for next week.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up when two girls walked towards the school building of Ouran high school. You don't see a pair of blonde twins everyday! They didn't really feel at ease with all the eyes on them, so they quickly walked the school in.<p>

All the freshmen classes were talking about them. The 'cute blonde twins', they wanted to know who they were and if they were transfer students. A teacher walked the classroom in of class 1-F. 'Silence everyone!' She said, 'I know not everyone here knows each other, but I still want to introduce a few transfer students because they came all the way from The Netherlands.' People began talking. 'Ladies! You can come in now!' Two blonde girls walked the classroom in. 'Introduce yourselves please.' The teacher said, while turning to the blackboard to write their names on it. 'Nice to meet you all, my name is Lotte Akimoto, please take care of me.' Said the girl on the left. She had longer hair then her sister, who had her hair around neck-length. That was around the only difference between the twins. 'And my name is Femke Akimoto, nice to meet you.'

'Hellllooooooo! Sorry we're late, the limo got caught in the traffic.' Two boys with orange-brown hair walked the classroom in, searched for a free seat and sat down.

'Hikaru, Kaoru I'll forgive you because it's the first day of school, but don't let this happen again!' The teacher said. 'Okayyyyy' the boys said in unison.'But who are those two?' One of the two said 'They're the new transfer students Hikaru, they're also twins so help them get around Ok?' 'That's nice, _they're pretty cute too._' Hikaru said. 'Eh? But.. what about me Hikaru?' The other one, Kaoru, said. For some reason, roses and sparkles came out of nowhere when Hikaru answered 'Of course you'll always be my Number One Kaoru.' Their faces came closer.. 'Stop it Hikaru, you're embarrassing me..'

'Ah! Lotte you have a nosebleed! Here, you can have my handkerchief!' Femke said to her sister, they were both still standing in the front of the class. Lotte now with a handkerchief to her nose and a pool of blood on the ground.

This was going to be an_ interesting_ year _indeed._

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you go easy on me! _Yes,_ This fiction _is_ about me and a part of my life, I decided to mix it with a fiction I wanted to write to see what happens...**

**Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or something. English is NOT my first language. Critism always appreciated! Review would be nice :)**_  
><em>


End file.
